Santana and Brittany: What Once Was
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: The law finally catches up to career criminals Santana and Brittany. But how those two got there is a bigger story. Rated T. Major character death. I Don't own Glee. Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt.
1. So Close And Yet So Far

**AN: So I have a little story to tell you all before you actually continue reading. You can skip to the actual story if you don't want to read this. I don't mind, I just wanted to share how this idea came to be.**

 **It's really late at night as I am writing this and I couldn't sleep. I was randomly listening to T.a.t.u's song "Not Gonna Get Us" and this is what came out. I was trying to write a chapter for one of my other stories that isn't finished yet but instead my ever changing brain decided that it wanted me to write this instead.**

 **I promise I'm trying to finish my other stories but my brain doesn't like to focus on one thing too long or I get bored real fast. But that doesn't mean I hate my stories, I wouldn't start anything if I hated it. That would be a waste of everyone's time. And I'm not about doing that.**

 **My stories will all get done. Most stories I have half chapters already written so its not like I don't have anything done because I do.**

 **Anyway as I said its late and I'm exhausted but I wanted to get this up before I went to sleep.**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to catch them all.**

 **As far as this story goes. Its AU. Like all my other stories. I've never written anything like this before so forgive me if I mess up. I'm still trying to figure this all out.**

 **All I know that this is mostly Brittana. Other couples may be featured in future chapters? Not sure on that one yet... We'll see. :)**

 **None of the Glee characters featured in this story know each other or never even met except Santana and Brittany.**

 **None of the characters are in high school. All characters in this are adults.**

 **WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read it. You have been warned.**

 **One more thing if this confuses you this story is being told backwards with the ending kinda spoiled for you. I have a reason for doing this. You're gonna have to just trust me. Lol! :)**

 **I hope I'm making sense?**

 **If you want me to continue this, PLEASE let me know because as I said this idea literally came out of nowhere and I'm not sure to finish or not.**

 **OK- Enough rambling, Thank you all for sticking by me. :)**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**

 **Please Review. Please Be Kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **So Close And Yet So Far...**_

"How did we get here?"

Santana looks away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't look at the bloody hand she was holding onto anymore. She needed to look away. She had to look away. Santana Lopez, mastermind thief and criminal, was at a loss as to what to do next. She always knew what to do. She was cunning, manipultive and a very smart criminal whose life was always spent on the run. She was good and unapologetic at her job. She thrived on living on the edge. She gave zero fucks on whoever got hurt in the process. But now it was different. She finally got caught. After running and stealing for so long the cops finally caught the twenty-seven year old. Santana's way of life would soon change forever. And she was still so lost.

Lost without anyone. The only person to love her, now gone. And it was all her fault. Wracked with so much guilt as she heard the police sirens blaring, cops no doubt waiting to take her away but having the decency to let her grieve over the body her arms were currently barnacled to, refusing to let go.

"I've never should have brought you into this! It's all my fault Brit! I'm-I-I-S-s-s-oooooorrrrry!" Santana shakes in convulsions, body trembling with grief.

Looking up at the night sky desperately hoping to get answers from the stars above and when she didn't get answers she shed more tears finally looking down at the once sparkling blue eyes that took her breath away, now were pure white and lifeless staring up at nothing.

She was gone. Brittany was gone.

Santana was alone just like she was in the beginning.

The lifeless body turning cold as Santana continued to sob quietly pushing her face into the stiff shoulder she was holding.

"How did our lives come to this?"

Santana whispers as police were doing there jobs, giving Santana Lopez enough time to be with her partner in crime Brittany Pierce before finally taking her in custody and arresting the Latina. Santana didn't struggle, put up a fight or anything as three police officers pulled the lovers apart. Santana couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. She didn't care about herself. All this choas wasn't for her. It was for them. For Brittany. So they could run and have a better life than the shit hole they currently found themselves in. Far away where they could be free. No would judge them or knew of there criminal past. They would just be free.

When cops shoved Santana in the back of the police car she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She didn't stop.

None of this was real. None of it was supposed to happen. They WERE SO CLOSE, so close to freedom that Santana and Brittany could both taste it. They had been running for so long that they just wanted a normal life. Whatever normal was. They wanted it. Somewhere along the way plans changed and it went to hell in the end.

Santana wished she could go back before all this began. A year or so before it all went to shit.

Wishing was for suckers and Santana knew this.

After a while Santana snapped out of her grieving state and looked longingly out the police car window. Police sirens still blared and all around her, people were watching the show. The gathering crowd was behind police tape and the streets had been shut down.

News crews were eagerly reporting the bloody event.

The noise almost became too much for Santana. She tried to cover her ears but remembered she was handcuffed and couldn't block it all out.

No one, not even the reporters, could get to her since police blocked their access.

She wondered why she was still there and not on her way to jail for questioning.

All of the police officers were around Brittany's body, occasionally glancing at the Latina. But then, that's when she realized it - they WANTED her to see the bloody body. She thought she even saw one of the officers smiling at her.

It all hit Santana as she screamed at the police officers. Anger boiling in her suddenly until that is all she could feel.

"Hey! Cover her! Cover her! She doesn't need these assholes looking at her! She's fucking gone! Do your fucking jobs! At least give her that much!" Santana screamed over and over until her voice was so hoarse she could barely speak. She started kicking the backseat with both feet as hard as she could until one police officer that wasn't controlling the insane crowd saw Santana and looked in her direction. He heard her loud voice through all the noise and wondered why she was screaming her head off.

Blaine Anderson didn't want to help a criminal. He never trusted criminals. He was a good, sometimes niave cop, on the force for seven years. Something told him to help this girl out. His gut told him. It never failed him before. Why should it now?

Looking down Blaine saw it.

The body lying on the ground. The one who was shot dead just moments ago. One single bullet through the chest is what finally killed the once innocent school teacher turned jewel thief and bank robber.

One would think a police officer of the law would be used to seeing dead bodies after so many years on the force. For Blaine it never got easier seeing a dead, lifeless body so close to him.

He was a cop dammit! Police training trained him to handle this sort of thing. But he is also human. And seeing that poor dead girl made him flashback to his own past. His mom. Pool of her own blood. Lots of blood...

Blaine snapped out of it and rushed back to his police car and found his police jacket in the driver's seat. He grabs the jacket forgetting all about police conduct to wait for the ambulance to arrive to care of the body. He was sure he was gonna get in trouble with the chief of police but at that moment he pretty much said fuck it and went with his gut. Besides the criminal screaming her head off was right. This body lying lifeless was once human too. She deserves better than this. Despite her innocence, she was a dangerous criminal.

It was strange. This feeling of sudden empathy for two complete strangers he's never met before. He was wondering if he was going soft or something.

At that moment, he understood why he felt guilty. He flashbacked to Kurt Hummel, the young police officers boyfriend of six years.

If something like this ever happened to Kurt... Blaine shook his head out of those thoughts convincing himself that Kurt wasn't here. He was safe at home in their apartment.

Suddenly Blaine understood. He understood so much about the Latina.

She loved this girl. Like Kurt loves him and the way he loves Kurt.

Blaine grew more of an understanding as he bent over the body and covered her with his jacket.

Sorrow took over, softening his movie star features. He refused to cry though. This wasn't going to break him. Yes it was sad. He didn't know this girl enough to let his emotions get in the way of his job.

Santana saw this whole exchange getting ready to yell at the strange man to get away from her true love until she realized what he was doing.

He was going to help her.

Why would he? Was he crazy or just plain stupid? They were strangers.

Santana hated cops. She never trusted them. They never gave a real reason to trust them.

But here this cop was helping, covering her loved one.

Santana looked on with suspicion.

Blaine stood up and one thought seemed to flash his mind. One question in his head.

"How did this all begin?"

 **AN: I hope this is good? Thank you all for reading. If you have questions let me know and I'll try my best to answer them. Please review. Be kind. You all rock! :) I may continue this? Maybe? We'll see... Have a nice day!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Lets Go Back To The Start

**AN: WARNING: CHAPTER HAS A RATED-T LEVEL ATTEMPTED RAPE, ABUSE, AND TONS OF PROFANITY. It's nothing too graphic, though. You've been warned- read with caution.**

 **THANK YOU ALL for supporting this story! It means so much to me!**

 **Ok guys, I wanted to take you all back to Santana's past... It's not pretty. In fact it's pretty fucking scary. But I wanted you guys to see why Santana is the way she is. I knew someone with a similar background to Santana's and I used it here.**

 **Without giving too much away I hope you guys like it. And give it a chance.**

 **If you have questions let me know.**

 **Also my betareader wrote the ending, I wasn't feeling well and he stepped in so I could get this out sooner. So if the writing looks different at the end that is why.**

 **Thank you umbrella0326! You are awesome for stepping up! Luv ya! Mwah! :D lol!**

 **Please review, be kind-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Let's Go Back To The Start**

 **.**

"Mija, the guests will be here soon. You gotta get ready... Now mijita." Nina Lopez says sternly rushing her fifteen-year-old daughter Santana Lopez off the couch in their living room where the young girl was sleeping, which was more like Santana's bedroom since it was just she and her mom living in a one-bedroom tiny apartment. Nina took the bedroom and made Santana occupy the couch. Santana never minded and never complained. It was unfair. But a bed's a bed. No matter how uncomfortable she was, Santana was just grateful _TO HAVE_ somewhere to sleep. It was no privacy in that living room. But again Santana didn't mind. This was her life. She was used to having nothing.

Mother and daughter were very poor and couldn't afford a lot of things. So Santana went without a lot. She didn't complain like her mom did. Santana was tough. She could survive on very little.

"Mmmm, mommy what time is it?" Santana rolls on her side with sleep still in her eyes, groggily wiping her face with her arm. She was so tired.

This made Nina _VERY_ upset and before Santana could stop the words coming out of her mouth and realize her mistake, Nina filled with anger started yelling at her daughter. That woke Santana up right away and made her heart jump nearly out of her chest. She hated when her mom yelled. It was like needles on a chalkboard – screechy and irritating. That sound would probably be better for your ears then the screaming, Santana thought to herself.

"Dumb bitch! You dumb fucking whore! What did I say about calling me 'mommy?! Huh? The guests will be here and I ain't got time for your childish bullcrap! We got bills to pay, lazy ass puta! Wanna know the time? Time for you to grow up and make me some money! Get the fuck up!" Nina grabs Santana by both of her arms and practically throws her on the hard floor. And before Santana could think she screamed in pain which angered her mom more.

"Quit that crying now!" Nina hollers and Santana immediately tries to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

Silence.

No one moved. No one spoke. All that could be heard was Santana's breathing.

After five and a half minutes of trying to regain both of their composures Nina spoke with venom in her voice.

" Listen to me and you listen to me good, bitch, try that 'mommy' bullshit _ONE MORE TIME."_ , Nina pulls the young girl by her hair that causes Santana to gasp hard in pain, "I'll beat you like the damn dirty dog you are! Got it?" Nina was so close to Santana's face that Santana could smell the beer in her mouth. It was disgusting and Santana tried not to throw up.

Santana says nothing and just nods her head. She was used to this by now. Her mom was a bitch and Santana hated this reality. She knew better, yet hated herself because she slipped up. She knew her home life wasn't normal... The young girl just hoped that someday she could have a normal life with a mom who loved her instead of using her to do Nina's bidding.

Life is funny sometimes because just as Santana was thinking about her life, out of the blue, school came into her mind. It was a Monday morning and Santana thought about going to school of all places. Of course she hardly went to school because of her mom. And there was no way in hell she was going today – not when the rent was due. They needed the money. Her mom made her stay home most days to "entertain" some guests that Nina would bring over to make money. And they made _GOOD_ money – enough to pay for rent and whatever Nina could ever want and need. Letting Santana dance around a bunch of strange men was her job. And she didn't care.

The entertaining was only for a short while. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes. But to Santana, the degrading behavior felt like an eternity. She hated this. But she was a soldier and did what had to be done. She plastered on a fake smile and got through the whole ordeal as fast as she could.

The "guests" as Nina referred to them were nothing but a group of creepy older gentlemen looking for a "good time" and oh boy did Nina promise them a good time. They were always grabbing Santana's ass as clothes were removed and she was standing and dancing around as naked as the day she was born.

The guests loved Santana's body. They went crazy over it every time. Santana developed at an early age and didn't look her age at all. This is why the guys loved her. She didn't look like a child. Santana grimaced at that thought.

These are the days she wished she had a normal nice life where instead of stripping for perverts, she'd be in high school, a cheerleader with the popular crowd. She did not want to be in this hell hole with a mother who didn't care if she lived or died. Or, at least, that's how it _FELT_.

Santana had no choice in the matter. She wanted to run away multiple times and she has attempted many times but after so many failed attempts she realized that she was stuck and she should just get used to this. _HER_ life. She was a minor, where was she going to go? She had no other family. Her dad left them when she was a baby. No family, no friends... No way out.

Santana sighed and wiped her eyes as quickly as possible. And before Santana knew it Nina was already gone, no doubt to pick up the guests for one hell of a show.

Santana sighed and got up with one thought in her head.

 _The show must go on._

.

The little apartment already smelled of booze, weed and desperation. Santana could smell the strong scent of weed seeping through the room, as she was getting ready.

Santana was almost ready, dressed in very revealing lingerie. She looked twenty years old and was too sexy for a fifteen year old. But, again, this was a job. She had to do this. Santana put on her stripper black high heels and walked over to her mirror and what she saw made her want to cry but correctly held back the tears.

There Santana was, face plastered in cheap heavy makeup and exhausted eyes. This was always her lowest moment.

She hated what she has become.

"Mija?" Santana snaps out of her head and turns around to be greeted by her mother. Nina sounded so sweet to Santana that she almost didn't recognize her mom. Then again, her mom always appeared to be as sweet as possible when people were in her home. It was all an act and Santana saw right through it.

Maybe it was to show that she wasn't a terrible mother? Maybe it was to get Santana to do what she wanted? Well, whatever the reason was, it always creeped out Santana.

"I'm almost ready". Santana's face remained neutral looking away so her mom wouldn't see her wanting to cry and scream.

"Oh Santana, it's not that..." Nina looked nervous at first but then quickly put her fake happy smile back on. Santana caught her nervousness and was alarmed but tried not to show it.

"What? What is it?" Santana asks, a sick feeling growing in her stomach. Whatever Nina wanted wasn't going to be good.

"Santana we only got one guest today... He's a special guest and he's just not looking for entertainment. He wants something else..." Nina was twitching, rubbing her arm up and down. Santana was confused at first but then she caught on to what Nina wanted. Her eyes bulged.

She was so caught off guard.

"Wait, don't you usually do that? The selling? What do you want from me? I have none of that crap on me." Santana was angry. She never sold drugs before. Her mom was not only a good liar and manipulator but a great drug dealer too. Selling wasn't a part of Santana's job. That wasn't a part of their agreement. Santana strips and dances. That's it.

Santana was angry and confused.

"Well dear," Nina's voice was surprisingly calm despite what she was asking of her daughter, "I think its time for you to make one deal". Nina walked slowly to Santana and motioned for her to turn around. Santana eyes narrowed but she did as she was told.

What Nina did next surprised Santana. Nina grabbed a brush that was sitting on top of Santana's old white dresser and started softly brushing her hair.

Santana grew uneasy, as her mom said nothing. She just stroked the brush through her hair.

No one spoke for a while until Nina suddenly stopped, smiling at her job, obviously pleased with herself.

"Honey, my baby girl... It's an easy thing to do. Probably easier then entertaining. I'll show you. I'll be right there with you... Don't worry. Don't you want us to keep our apartment?" Nina cooed.

There it was – the guilt. Santana knew her mom would play that card just to get what she wanted. Santana's stomach grew sicker. She hated this and wanted out.

Nina continued.

"I can't sell to him, I tried..." Nina looked into her daughter's clearly hurt eyes and ignored it. "He said he wants you to sell to him. I showed him your picture and Mija as soon as he saw how beautiful you are... And you are really beautiful," Nina smiled and Santana wanted to throw up, "He couldn't stop staring. He likes you. You should be flattered that a guy wants you. I wish guys would fall all over me like they do you. But I'm too old. Guys like him won't want girls like me selling to him. He wants a…sexy girl". Santana couldn't have rolled her eyes harder if she wanted to.

Santana couldn't breathe. And even though she hasn't even _SEEN_ the man, she already had a bad feeling. No good could come from this.

"I'm asking nicely mija, isn't that enough?" Nina voice was barely above a whisper. Now Santana was appalled. She wanted to yell at her mother. She wanted to say a lot. Like how could a mother make her child do this? Why couldn't she find a regular job? At that moment it all came tumbling down. Santana could've said this much to her mom. So, in the end, she decided that it was useless to yell and just gave up.

Santana sighed and ignored the growing pain in her chest and stomach.

"You will be there?" Santana's voice was shaky, unsure. She cleared her throat twice and shook her nerves away. It didn't help at all.

"Oooooh yes! I'll be there!" Nina actually squealed with excitement and continued to speak with enthusiasm, "See Mija, all you gotta do is show him a good time, entertain him for a while then sell your butt off and make us some money so we can stay here and continue to live where we belong. I promise this will be the only time you will sell." Nina says that like it was a good thing.

Santana thinks it over once more knowing her options. There were none. Then she spoke one simple word.

"OK".

.

Santana slowly went down stairs to greet her only guest and what she saw shocked her.

The man was not an old nasty pervert that usually stops by for entertainment. No, this man was young. Maybe in his late twenty's, early thirties. And what shocked Santana the most was that he was Mexican just like her.

Nina usually brought home old white geezers that couldn't find their dick even if they tried. She found these guys in bars or wherever she could.

Santana wondered where Nina picked this one up.

As Santana was studying him further, she noticed he was very muscular and had tattoos all over his body. The guy was at least six feet tall and had black medium length hair which was covered up mostly by his red bandana. He looked like your typical run-of-the-mill biker type and was very attractive. But Santana could see through his type. He was _NOT_ to be trusted.

"There she is!" the man exclaimed. "Damn girl! You fine!" The man's loud deep voice echoed throughout the living room as he stood up. Santana just stared, nervous and a little intimated by his height.

The man saw her through her nerves and smiled. Again that smile wasn't to be trusted.

"Awwww girl, you nervous?"

Santana nodded. His smile beamed showing off his pearly white teeth. His slick smile made Santana want to run but her feet wouldn't listen to her.

"Girl, you ain't got nothin' to be scared of... I'm nice... I won't bite... Unless you want that!" He laughs at his own tired joke as Santana looks around and wonders where her mom is. She was nowhere to found. Santana was immediately frightened.

"Where's my mom?" Santana asks with a small tremor in her voice, looking around. A huge lump formed in her throat, seeing and feeling her worst fears.

"Oh... You mean Nina?", Santana nodded again. And he was unfazed by the girl's demeanor, "She went out. Said she'll be back later. She said what you are gonna wanna look for is in the kitchen. I would've stole it but I wanted to get to know you first." He winks at her suggestively. Santana was surprised by his confession that he was going to steal it but waited... For her. For HER.

She felt sick and hurt. Her mom lied to her. She was alone with a threatening stranger in her house and her mom just left her!

 _How could she do this to me? I'm her daughter!"_

Santana screamed in her head. She felt dizzy.

Santana snapped out of it and quickly ran to the kitchen to get the drugs. She just wanted this to be done as quickly as possible. She wanted this man out now! She wanted to go to school! Hell, she wanted to be a cheerleader!

Santana nearly trips on her large high heels running to the kitchen table, she located the drugs and quickly swiped the baggies that were filled pure white cocaine.

"Get out!" Santana nearly screams at the top of her lungs throwing the Baggies in his face. He didn't catch them. Instead they slid under the couch, hidden from the world.

The guy said nothing but there was only confusion in his face.

"Hey! What's going on? I thought we were going to have fun and _THEN_ my drugs? Your mom promised me that you would do whatever I wanted. I'm not leaving until you fulfill that promise." Suddenly the man's face grew dark and his smile turned evil. He took one step towards her.

"No, no, no! I'm _NOT_ entertaining for you or showing you anything! My mom isn't here! Now leave! "Santana raised her voice louder hoping to sound intimidating enough to scare him away, "You got your drugs and I don't care about the money! You need to go! Get the fuck out!"

Intimidation didn't work.

He laughed in her face as he was now _MUCH_ closer to the girl. This made her cower like a tiny mouse. She despised this bastard.

Santana was now completely terrified.

"Is that right?" He casually asked, sauntering within arms length of the shaking Latina. "You're not gonna strip after I was so nice to you just now?" He walks slowly to her with a scary predator-like stare. Santana now found herself back into a wall in the living room. She was trapped. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

Santana gulped. This wasn't happening.

This wasn't real.

"Listen you fucking slut!" The tall man hollered growing impatient by the second, "You owe me a dance. I'm not leaving until I get what I want. I couldn't give two shits about this coke. I want... you." The guy's eyes grew with intensity as his eyes ogled Santana's body up and down. She could've sworn she saw the man lick his lips.

She didn't know what to do. She tried to remain strong. Whatever was going to happen she wasn't going to break. Not here. Not now.

"Now," the leering man said, "you're gonna give me what I want! Whether you want to or not. Your gonna GIVE IT UP!" He was so close that he suddenly grabs Santana! She screams, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. He forcefully puts his other hand on her mouth to shut her up. It happened so fast that she could barely stop him. He was bigger and stronger than her. There was no chance of her getting away.

He had her pinned so tightly she couldn't move. He was hurting her.

She kept shaking her head no. This was her worst nightmare come true.

 _He's gonna hurt me, and then kill me! Help me! Someone! Anyone! Hellllllp meeeeee!_

Santana calls out in her head for help. No one would hear her cries.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, slut…this will be over soon. Nothing you're not used to, right?" The man insults her further and suddenly moves his hands all over her legs up and down. Santana felt so dirty. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, hearing his horrible laughter and feeling his calloused hands feel along her thighs, inner thighs, breasts, nipples, and all back again. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She pushed back – he pushed back further. Santana Lopez had absolutely nowhere to go as he began to tear away at her innocence...

And that's when they both heard him.

Santana saw him first before the customer turned and was greeted with a punch on the face! Stunned from what was happening, Santana slumped to the floor and fell to her side. This boy was throwing a much bigger and stronger man onto the coffee table!

She heard sounds that were both familiar and foreign – name calling, swearing, grunts and groans, fists making contact with bone. From her perspective view on the floor, she saw the man lose his balance and fall on her left ankle. She screamed in pain and in her peripheral vision could see this… _BOY_ 's eyes widening. He grabbed the customer by the lapels, but the customer broke free and punched the boy's lower jaw. He fell back, clutching his face.

The customer smiled and turned back to Santana.

"Fuckin' bitch. You're all mine like that bitch of a mother promis- _ARRRGGHH!"_

He fell to his right side from a swift kick to his kidney from this…this… _BOY!_

Santana held her ankle and tried to get out of her stupor. She could see this boy much clearer and saw that he was wearing some private school blazer, but she couldn't recognize the name. She saw the coat-of-arms, human arms flailing, fists flying, blood spraying.

Finally, with a final grunt, the boy cold-cocked the customer's right eye, hearing the zygomatic bone snap. The boy had effectively blinded one of the customer's eyes.

"You fuckin' prep school dick! I'll get you!"

"Get the fuck out of here!" the boy yelled. _"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

When the customer didn't move, the boy marched towards him. _THAT_ got the customer's attention and he turned and left, harshly followed by the boy.

Santana, still from floor level, tried her best to look up at whom this boy was, but couldn't get a good look.

And then, it was all over. The customer left, but not before he made one final threat to Santana and her mother. The boy staggered towards Santana, his face a little bloody and knuckles completely bloody.

"Are…" the boy struggled to talk, wiping sweat off his forehead, "are you OK?"

Santana looked up and saw that the boy was still wiping his forehead and couldn't get a good look at him.

"Y-yes…yes, I think so." Santana replied. She ultimately succeeded in sitting up, clutching her ankle.

"Go to the hospi-"

"No!" Santana all but screamed. "I mean…" and then, in a much calmer, yet still shaky voice, added, "I'll be fine."

The boy nodded.

""But…?" Santana started, coughed, and said, "But why did you just…come in here?" She still couldn't see him too well due to his arm, his bruised eye, her stupor, and the emotional hell that just happened. "I mean, would you just… _DO_ that? For…for anyone?"

"Yeah…" The boy simply replied. "I heard screams and, well... I wanna be a cop someday and wanted to help." She bristled a little over his vocation choice but said nothing. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Santana nodded. The boy nodded. And with one final mutual nod, the boy turned in an about-face, and left the apartment.

She tried her best to breathe normally. But there are moments in our lives that rectify as many past wrongs as possible. And for Santana Lopez, the fiery and proud Mexican American, it was this…this _BOY_ , who never gave his name, who reminded her of how strong she was _AND_ is. And that's when she made her decision.

For the first time that whole day Santana walked outside into the unknown and never looked back.

Bring it world! Time to make you _MY_ bitch!

Santana thoughts ran a mile a minute as she continued to search for a new life. Not knowing or caring what was in store for her.

She was free. Finally!

Or so she thought...

.

 **AN: MORE TO COME...-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. A Designer Dungeon

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **Whoa... A year! A freaking year since I last updated this.**

 **I am SO SO SO sorry.**

 **Truth is I kinda gave up on this story for a while. Plus I had other issues going on that this story just took a back seat. But as I say in ALL my AN's I am NOT a quitter. I f** **inish** **what I start.**

 **So this story is back!** **:)**

 **I am HAPPY to be back. I missed you all and this story. I w** **ant** **to** **give it another shot.**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THAT SUPPORT ME AND MY STORIES. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **On to the story. There's going to be A LOT of flashbacks in this story. This is a few months after the last chapter. So we are in the past still. This is from Brittany"s P.O.V.**

 **Brittany isn't like how she is on the show. Well kinda. You will see when you read it. Mostly she's a little OC.**

 **Warning: There is abuse in this scene. But not too bad. So we should be good. You have been warned.**

 **Song is "Hurt" by Johnny Cash.**

 **Anyway I don't want to g** **iv** **e too** **m** **uch away. So I'll end it here.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please review. Please be kind** **.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Designer Dungeon**

"Now, is there anything else you need, Miss Pierce?"

Brittany sighed. "No, Susan. And please, call me Brittany."

Susan frowned. "Unfortunately, Mr. Pierce insists that we address you as 'Miss Pierce.'"

 _FIGURES_ , Brittany thought. But she smiled and the maid left. Lying on her bed, she could see the freshly pressed, designer clothes in her closet, neatly hung by Susan. She stared at them, noting the colors of the clothes were arranged by season, fabric, and even the seven colors of the light spectrum. Her shoes were delicately placed on a layered, Plexiglas shoerack so the $400 heels wouldn't scuff. At the top, a variety of hats and sweaters were folded to perfection, making sure they were ready to wear.

All she wanted to do was run in there and tear everything to shreds.

Sighing again, she pulled her body to an upright position, swinging her legs to the dais, hands on either side of her hips. Her mahogany vanity, polished to perfection, stood in the corner and had a variety of prisms and even a diadem. She peered around her and saw Lord Tubbington resting on a silk bed, trimmed in ermine and surrounded by an oak frame. Some silly toys hung like a basinet, so the adorable and blameless cat could entertain himself.

A variety of electronics were strewn around her room – an ipod here, a big screen tv there, three video game consoles (which she never played), and her personal laptop. Really, she had anything a teenage girl could want.

Except freedom.

She stood on the dais and then stepped down to her plush blue carpet. Walking around her room, she never felt so out of place. That room was for a prim Donna – something she simply wasn't. Letting her blonde hair fall down her shoulders, she walked barefoot towards the closed window. Every single intuition in her told her to take the chair from the vanity and smash it.

Of course she didn't. But the _HUNGER_ to do that was maddening!

Instead, she sighed for a third time and turned back towards her bed. But as she turned, she noticed something out of the window. Brittany hurried back to it, whipped back the curtains and the shears, and threw open the window.

The sounds of smalltown USA enveloped her but from afar. She looked to the west, towards town.

Brittany could hear as much as she wanted – cars honking, people laughing, brakes screeching, and little kids playing. She revolved her head, looking at the grass on the ground, the cityscape to the east, the dark sky of the early evening, and finally, the countryside of the west. Her father had built their house on the outskirts of town. Brittany darkly smiled when she thought her dad wanted all of the little people in town to see how rich and powerful the Pierce family was.

 _FUCK HIM,_ Brittany thought.

She started to sigh but was tired of the self-pity. Instead, she grabbed one of the few possessions she actually liked – her cell phone. Using the camera she zoomed in on downtown Lima. It felt like she was stalking the city, but her father left her little choice.

She placed her hand on a nearby table to balance herself. In fact, her hand was covering a slip of paper that read –

 _ **Chet Brockington III**_

 _ **The Milano Restaurant**_

 _ **6:30PM**_

 _ **Don't be late, Brittany!**_

 _ **Dad**_

Her fingernails probably scratched the note to the point of being unreadable but she didn't care. Her dad had arranged the date with this rich brat and she simply wasn't interested. Instead, she focused on a little girl with pigtails who was swinging on a swingset in Teddy Bear Park. Smiling, she swung the camera a little forward and found what must've been the little girl's brother or something.

Brittany's expression soured. The poor boy was sitting on one side of a teeter-totter and had no one to ride with. The little blonde boy had his head down and looked sad.

If there's one thing Brittany Pierce was, it was sympathetic. She leaned forward further, just to get a little closer to this boy. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she desperately wanted to sit on the other end of the teeter-totter just to help him out. But she was significantly older than him and he may not have enjoyed himself anyway. Nevertheless, the sight tore at her and she forced herself to move on.

She rolled her camera further east, seeing people walking on North Street. Women were smiling and laughing. Men were play-punching each other and teasing. Women and men were flirting and eating and driving and crossing streets and she never felt so much like Rapunzel then. It could've driven a tear from her eye if she hadn't torn the camera away.

She turned around, resting on the side of the desk by the window. But the allure of life outside of her sterile surroundings was too irresistible and she returned to viewing life in downtown Lima, as if she'd never return.

She pushed the lens further down North Street and could even see Scandals. Even though she was only seventeen, she was able to get in. Sometimes, cute young blonde women can get anything they want. She smiled at this thought and noticed that just one block south was another bar that she'd never been to.

Fourth Station.

She'd heard about Fourth Station. It was originally a part of Lima's locomotive history but was now a lesbian bar. She knew about that place but had never been there. As she observed through her stalker-like lens, she noticed several young and attractive women of all walks of life coming and going into this bar for happy hour. She even thought she saw a Latina woman. Regardless, she saw the door opening for these women and their smiles. Arms were around each other's shoulders and soon, an idea hit Brittany S. Pierce.

She smiled.

Brittany leapt into action! That was the fastest she ever moved in a while in that house. She plugged in her cell phone charger and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw it was 6:10PM. Her date would expect her in twenty minutes! And her dad would make sure she got there!

"Shit." She muttered.

She flew around the room like a whirlwind. She brushed her hair and teeth. She ripped off her designer blouse and bra. Brittany, bra-less, put on a Ramones t-shirt and tore her jeans off. Deep in the bowels of her closet, she hid two more things that would be a requirement for her new plans – ripped jeans, and a fake nose ring. She grabbed the two like a cat burglar, evilly smiling the whole way.

She kicked off her $195 plus tax shoes, desperately put the nose ring in, hopped into her orange Converse hi-tops, and nearly fell!

This was a woman on a mission!

Wildly, she tore through her Chippendale and found a ratty jean jacket in the corner. Brittany hastily put it on and despite the years of dancing, was nearly out of breath! She quickly checked her makeup (which wasn't heavy), wiped her tongue on her pearly white teeth, and all but ran to the window. And just as she grabbed her cell phone, she heard the absolute worst sound she'd ever want to hear.

Footsteps coming up the staircase.

She was out of time!

Brittany nearly kicked the desk and table out of her way and nearly broke the screen to get it open. Shoving her phone in her pocket, she lifted a leg and straddled the window to escape.

The steps were getting closer. She could hear scuffling on the hallway carpet.

And then, a terrible thought hit her – _MY WALLET!_

Frantically, she tore through the room towards the nightstand by her bed, nearly tripping on the dais. Snatching her wallet, she ran back to the window. Straddling it a second time, she looked down at her escape path – a ten feet jump to the front yard and freedom.

Knock, knock, knock!

Brittany jumped.

.

Fourth Street was a unique bar. The railroad motif was clearly present as she entered the bar. Alone, she was left to her own devices to figure everything out. Women around her noticed her and many didn't take their eyes off her. She politely smiled and kept walking. The bartender noticed her along with everyone else and took pity on her.

"Hey darlin'! Darlin'!"

Brittany turned and faced female bartender with brown hair and a striped, long-sleeve shirt. In a weird way, Brittany thought she wore the prettiest shirt she'd ever seen.

"Y-yes?" Brittany answered.

"You want a beer, right?"

She hesitated. "Um, no. Thank you."

"A Coke, then?"

The blonde relented. "Yes. Thanks."

Brittany walked over to the bar and let the bartender prepare her soda. When she returned, Brittany produced a five dollar bill.

"On the house, darlin'."

"Th-thank you."

The bartender smiled. "My name is Cathy. And don't worry, darlin'. You'll be fine here."

Brittany gratefully grinned. "Thanks."

Cathy broadly smiled and walked off to get a couple of beers for patrons. So Brittany took the time to look at her surroundings again. A jukebox was in the corner sandwiched between two pool tables. Most of the women were at the bar with a few sitting at tables. Happy hour was pretty much over and the women there were pretty much waiting for when the bar would get packed. Even at Scandals this happened and Brittany was no stranger to it.

Her nose ring wasn't put in very straight and she adjusted it a little. When she was done, she noticed a woman near her was looking at her with a disgusted look on her face. Brittany realized the woman was probably thinking she was picking her nose. The poor blonde wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She sipped her Coke. She looked at the beers available. She sipped her Coke again. She turned on her stool and watched an incredible eight-ball shot in the left corner pocket to end the game. She heard a little cheer for it. Then, she sipped her Coke again. It became glaringly obvious that she was bored and didn't quite know what to do.

Of course, that didn't stop women from noticing her. Brittany was clearly a Femme, which brought her a significant amount of attention. But she took it all in stride. It wasn't anything new to her. After all, she knew she was an attractive blonde woman. As Brittany checked her fingernail polish, she instantly stopped. She did NOT want to present an arrogant self-image. Brittany S. Pierce was simply a young woman who wasn't ugly. And she made sure she would insist on that.

She sucked down the last of the Coke and was surprised when Cathy returned.

"You OK, darlin'?"

"Yeah." Brittany quietly said.

"OK. Just make sure you get my attention if you want a refill."

"Thanks."

Cathy cocked her head to the side. "First time here?" Brittany nodded. "Well, you'll be fine. Most of the women here are just fine. We get some chicks with dicks in here from time to time and outside on the sidewalk, we occasionally get some whores, but other than that, this is a good place, darlin'."

Brittany calmed a little and even smiled. "OK!"

Cathy seemed pleased and walked away.

The song on the jukebox changed to a much slower and somber song…

 **I hurt myself today**

 **To see if I still feel**

 **I focus on the pain**

 **The only thing that's real**

 **The needle tears a hole**

 **The old familiar sting**

 **Try to kill it all away**

 **But I remember everything**

 _OH DEAR GOD NO,_ Brittany thought. Couples had begun slow dancing and she had had enough. She pushed her empty glass towards the edge of the bar and stood up. A few pairs of eyes noticed her again as she headed towards the exit. She waved a goodbye to Cathy who smiled and waved back. But her intuition told her that she might've made a mistake coming to Fourth Station at this time of night, but it definitely was _NOT_ a mistake that she came at all.

Brittany opened the door and emerged into the night. She inhaled deeply, hearing the door close behind her and taking in the sights of downtown Lima.

And then, she saw her.

Brittany's jaw automatically dropped. There on the sidewalk was a stunningly beautiful Latina woman, wearing a very revealing dress. It had a stain on the hip, which Brittany didn't mind at all. The woman's incredibly straight black hair hung near her lower back and a small purse was draped over her shoulder. A dash of sympathy coursed through the rich blonde when she saw that the woman's dress must've come from Wal-Mart. But still, Brittany was transfixed.

However, Brittany noticed something else. The woman looked exasperated. She was waving to various guys on the street and no one paid her any attention at all.

 _WHY ARE THEY IGNORING HER?_ She thought. _SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!_

After the fourth car passed her by, she gave it the finger and partially turned away. Then, she noticed Brittany staring at her. Their eyes met there on that lonely sidewalk. Outside a popular bar in busy downtown Lima, the two seemed isolated from the world as they just stared at each other. Had they been a little more observant, they would've seen a silver Mercedes-Benz slow down and turn around.

The woman took a bold step towards her and Brittany felt like she couldn't breathe. Brittany had seen beautiful women in her day but this incredible, this flashy, this fiery Latina rendered her catatonic. The woman must've sensed it as a wry smile hit her face. She took another brave step towards Brittany.

Car tires screeched.

Nothing happened. Brittany was hypnotized by this model-like woman slowly approaching her and she was powerless to stop it. Hell, she didn't care. All she knew was that she felt things that were both unfamiliar and wonderful. A soft breeze blew by and the woman brushed back some of her glistening black hair.

"Get in the car! _NOW!"_

Brittany snapped towards the sound and the woman stopped. The blonde felt her arm being grabbed and when she looked up, she was immediately filled with dread.

"Daaaaad!" she whined.

"Get in," he threateningly whispered, "the goddamn car."

The backdoor of the silver Mercedes-Benz opened and Brittany was shoved in there, quickly followed by her father. The door shut and the woman watched the car drive off. But back in the Benz, a little war was erupting.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What, dad?" Brittany asked. She shoved herself all the way towards the other window, which didn't stop her dad, of course.

"Why are you hanging out with hookers at a gay bar?! Don't you know what this could do to us?"

"To us?" Brittany angrily asked. "To _US?!_ I'm not a robot, dad! I'm not a grunt you can order-!"

 _SLAP!_

Brittany instantly stopped talking. Her dad did too. Instead, all she did was gently stroke the side of her face that got slapped. The driver didn't say a word. They stopped at a red light and Brittany saw people crossing the street laughing and carrying on. She thought of the gorgeous Latina woman in that tacky dress and wished she could go back to her.

Brittany was sure her dad was talking. In fact, in her peripheral vision, she could see his mouth moving. But she didn't hear the words. She just knew when to nod – when he was done yelling. Again. And when the light turned green, she removed her hand from her cheek, relishing in the pain as the best thing she'd felt in a long, long time.

.

 **AN: Sooooo, what did you think?**

 **I PROMISE not dissappear again for a year again. Lol**

 **I will update more frequently as I can. OR I'LL TRY. Let me know your thoughts. A lot more to come.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
